Volatile Constructs
The power to generate bombs and explosives. Sub-power of Attack Powers and Volatile Manipulation. Variation of Creation and Weapon Creation. Also Called *Bomb Creation *Bomb Generation *Chemical Juggling *Elemental Bomb Generation Capabilities The user can create and launch bombs, explosives and other volatile constructs that have various yields, ranging from small explosions to near-nuclear blasts. These bombs may be composed of energy, element, biological matter, or simply normal bombs. Applications *Concussive Force *Elemental Generation/Energy Generation *Exploding Clones *Explosion Inducement *Pyrotechnic Projection *Quantity Manipulation *Rocket Manipulation *Timer Set-up Variations *Aether Bomb Generation *Anti-Power Bomb Generation *Balloon Bomb Generation *Card Bomb Generation *Cosmic Bomb Generation *Cutting Bomb Generation *Data Bomb Generation *Death-Force Bomb Generation *Dimensional Bomb Generation *Energy Bomb Generation *Gas Bomb Generation *Gravity Bomb Generation *Healing Bomb Generation *Humanoid Bomb Generation *Inorganic Bomb Generation **Artificial Element Bomb Generation **Elemental Bomb Generation *Kinetic Bomb Generation *Life-Force Bomb Generation *Light-Darkness Bomb Generation *Lunar Bomb Generation *Magical Bomb Generation *Natural Bomb Generation *Nether Bomb Generation *Nothingness Bomb Generation *Organic Bomb Generation *Planetary Bomb Generation *Psychic Bomb Generation *Radiation Bomb Generation *Solar Bomb Generation *Sonic Bomb Generation *Spatial Bomb Generation *Stellar Bomb Generation *Sticky Bomb Generation *Technology Bomb Generation *Teleportation Bomb Generation *Time Bomb Generation **Accelerated Time Bomb Generation *Vibration Bomb Generation Associations *Attack Powers *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Ball Projection *Energy Attacks *Energy Ball Projection *Expanding Energy Bolts *Explosion Immunity *Explosion Manipulation *Explosive Hell *Explosive Weaponry *Giant Ball Projection *Volatile Manipulation *Weapon Creation Limitations *User may limited on how many they can produce at a time. *Not discriminating about who or what gets caught in the blast radius. *May not be immune to the effects. *Un-exploded bombs may have to be defused. Known Users Cartoons Video Games Known Objects *Honey Lemon's Bag (Big Hero 6) Gallery Cartoons Danger Duck.jpg|Danger Duck's (Loonatics Unleashed) energy blasts can also produce explosions. Movies Honey-Lemon-s-power-purse-big-hero-6-37581884-794-489.png|Honey Lemon's Bag (Big Hero 6) can generate chemical compounds and distill them into bombs. Anime/Manga Mitachi_Kanon.png|Mitachi Kanon (Alive: The Final Evolution) can turn metal into bombs. Takumi_Yura's_Compressed_Air_Bubbles.png|Takumi Yura (Alive: The Final Evolution) can create compressed air bubbles as bombs. Los Lobes Bleach.gif|Coyote Starrk's (Bleach) Los Lobes wolf pack could explodes upon biting an enemy or getting close enough to them. Bambietta_attacks.png|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) using her spiritual pressure to transform anything it touches into a bomb, and launch explosive energy bullets. Hyper Plasma Bomb.png|The Hyper Plasma Bomb (Bomberman Jetters) is Max's signature explosive. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.png|Using his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Gotenks (Dragon Ball Z) generates touch-sensitive bomb-like ghosts that explode on contact. Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|Solf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) can alchemically alter virtually anything's structure into explosives. Walking Bomb .png|With the Weapon ÄRM, Walking Bomb, Ash (Marchen Awakens Romance) creates a bomb that expands when someone takes damage, eventually blowing up the last person to be hit. Apple Bomb.GIF|After fusing into Rotzäppchen Waltzer, the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) can drop giant explosive apples. Explosive Plant Trick-Or-Treat.GIF|The jack-o-lanterns Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) summons with Guardian ÄRM, Trick-Or-Treat explode when their heads are touched. Allu Mage explodes.GIF|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) can summon the black flame demon, Allu Majuu, which will explode on Phantom's command. Version 2 Bubble Launcher.gif|Using Babbo’s 2nd version, Bubbke Launcher, Ginta Toramizu (Marchen Awakens Romance) can shoot bubbles that create powerful explosions when they pop. File:Deidara_naruto_C3_explosion.gif|Deidara (Naruto) infusing his clay creations with his Exploding Release chakra to create mobile bombs. Horo Horo.GIF|Using her Hollow-Hollow Fruit/Horo Horo no Mi, Perona (One Piece) can create two types of ghosts that explode upon snapping her fingers. File:Dr_Indigo_(One_using_Chemical_Juggling.gif|Due to experiments with chemicals, Dr. Indigo (One Piece Film: Strong World) can form the chemicals into his Chemical Juggling. Guila_using_Chain_Explosion.gif|Guila (The Seven Deadly Sins) using Chain Explosion. Radomu.gif|Zofis and Koko (Zatch Bell!) use spells that attack their opponents with explosive energy. Video Games Fire_Bomb.png|Bomberman (Bomberman) can create bombs of various elemental types, the Fire Bomb being his signature. Majin_Emblem.png|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) creates a Majin Emblem... Majin_Emblem_explosion.png|...that explodes after a set period of time. Infamous Shock Grenade.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) can use his power over electricity to create "Shock Grenades." BombMan.jpg|BombMan (Mega Man series) Sahelanthropus Whip.jpg|Aside as melee weapon that can easily damaging metals, Metal Gear Sahelanthropus (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain)' whip-sword that composed of a mix of nanofibers and metallic archaea can also used to create a volatile pylons that rapidly expand along the ground in a straight line. Cherry Bomb Amaterasu.jpg|Amaterasu (Okami) using Cherry Bomb. Camo Spyro.jpg|Camo (Skylanders) can produce explosive fruit. Double Trouble Spyro.jpg|Double Trouble (Skylanders) can create exploding duplicates of himself. Bean the Dynamite.jpg|Bean the Duck (Sonic the Fighters) can pull bombs out of thin air. Hobgoblin 2099.png|The Hobgoblin of 2099 (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) can generate a seemingly unlimited number of "pumpkin bombs." Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fire octorpedoes... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles. 723px-Octobomber1.jpeg|Octobombers (Splatoon) can fire the Octarian equivalent of Splat Bombs from the cannons on their heads. 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) can fire the Octarian equivalent of the Inkstrike from the cannons on their heads. Mad Bomber.png|Kaniks the Mad Bomber (Destiny) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Combat Powers Category:Explosion-based Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries